Various strategies are employed by corporations to generate sales. Most typically, a corporation makes known its ability to produce certain goods through advertisements such as, newspaper ads, television ads, magazine ads, internet ads and directed mailings, among others. Once an initial sales lead is developed and/or a first sale finalized, maintaining customer relationships is critical to the continuation of the sales process. Therefore, an individual within a corporation's sales staff is typically assigned the task of supporting an individual customer. While at least one salesperson is typically assigned to each active customer, a customer may be supported by multiple salespersons. In addition, each salesperson may support zero, one, or multiple individual customers at any given time.
Throughout the customer relationship, salespersons may periodically notify assigned customers of established services, new service offers and general interest information, thereby maintaining open lines of communication and facilitating potential sales. Salespersons may also provide customers with status reports concerning customer-initiated requests and completed reports in reply to such requests. However, manually collating and tracking each of these customer-salesperson interactions is problematic, as the customer may deal with various salespersons from time-to-time, each of whom would have coordinate their efforts. Further, a customer may interact with various other representatives of the sales corporation, compounding the effort needed to collate and track customer—corporate representative interactions.
Customer Relationship Management (CRM) applications offer sales corporations improved sales performance and management of customer relationships as compared to manual tracking of customer—corporate representative interactions. Conventional CRM applications gather, collate and store data from corporate records created during customer—corporate representative interactions, such as, service telephone calls to a customer assistance center, sales transactions, and web site registration and usage. These conventional sales-force automation applications utilize the data that has been stored in corporate records to generate customized sales letters and facilitate access by salespersons to the stored information. Conventional sales-force automation applications also assist in the development of new sales leads, the sharing of information among/across sales staff, marketing staff and other corporate staff, and the storing of a customer's personal information. Analytical CRM Applications mine the data stored in corporate records for patterns and suggest appropriate, targeted marketing campaigns and sales pitches.
However, customers may communicate with a sales corporation in ever increasing manners via ever increasing methods, such as, e-mail, asynchronous on-line discussion groups (i.e., bulletin-boards/netnews and list servs), synchronous on-line discussion groups (a.k.a., real-time chat rooms), and on-line instant messaging, among others. Conventional CRM applications do not make provisions for the collection of customer data communicated via these on-line communication channels. Further, on-line requests for information from a customer may be responded to automatically by an electronic agent operated by the corporation. Accordingly, a salesperson assigned to a customer that communicates via such an on-line channel may be unaware of numerous customer interactions with the corporation. Such a lack of information may lead to gaps in corporate knowledge, resulting in non-existent communication or repetitive, unfocused communications with customers by salespersons. As a result customer relationships may be damaged and sales opportunities lost.
As such, it is important that a corporation and its sales force have the ability to automatically monitor communication to and from the corporation's customers across all communication channels. In this way, salespersons can remain knowledgeable of customers' interests and concerns, thereby increasing sales and marketing efficiency.